


听说帝君爱上了一只九尾狐？

by xzmadam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzmadam/pseuds/xzmadam





	听说帝君爱上了一只九尾狐？

听说帝君爱上了一只九尾狐？

青丘九尾狐羡X含光帝君叽

内容瞎编，私设严重，非喜勿入 

第49章 一方软帐一室旖旎

蓝忘机觉得无法动弹，这时候的魏婴就像是一个蛊惑人心的小妖精，一双手触过他的任何一处皮肤，都叫那皮肤不再属于自己，而是听从魏婴的意愿，他叫你冷便冷，叫你烫便烫。魏婴一头乌黑的长发散落下来，身上的原本就轻薄的丝质里衣半敞开来，露出一截白白的肩，裤腿也揉了些起来，露出小巧的脚和一段细细的腿，就挨在他的手边，魏婴的唇因为刚才激烈的亲吻而变得鲜红，微微张着喘着气，还有那眼睛，闪着些水光，那样认真地看着自己，像是要把自己印到心底去。

蓝忘机再也不挣扎了，他再也没有力气去抗拒了，他已经认了输了，明日再好好想如何养好魏婴的身子吧。

蓝忘机瞧了眼自己那直直立着的东西，刚想撑起身来，却被魏婴轻轻地一推又躺了回去。蓝忘机已经无法思考魏婴是想要做什么了，魏婴叫他躺着，他便躺着。

只见魏婴将里裤一踢，又同时扯了自己的衣带，那里衣便滑落下来，魏婴倒也没管它，就让它那么堪堪地搭在手臂上，手脚并用地爬了过来，分腿坐在自己腿上。蓝忘机像是被施了定身咒似的，愣愣地看着魏婴握住了自己胀得发痛的那物件，缓缓地揉着，又俯下身来，一口含了住。那突如其来的温热湿暖让蓝忘机不禁闭上眼睛，仰头倒抽了一口冷气，那一阵酥酥麻麻从小腹一直冲上头顶，直叫他好一阵晕眩。

蓝忘机想起之前喝醉酒的那夜，魏婴也是做了同样的事吧，当时自己饮得多了头脑糊涂记不真切，可今日滴酒未尝，为何头脑依旧一片模糊？

那温热的感觉撤了去，蓝忘机不由睁开眼睛，只见魏婴也瞧着他，似是有些不好意思地抿嘴笑了笑，蓝忘机觉得自己的魂魄又散了几分。魏婴跪直起来，往前挪了挪，再坐下的时候，蓝忘机的那物件便抵到了一处柔软的入口，很缓很缓的，蓝忘机又被那温热酥软的感觉包裹起来，这回又多了几份紧实，蓝忘机不住地连喘了几口气。

魏婴缓缓地动起来，那滚烫的物件擦过他内里的每一寸壁&膜都叫他快活的神魂颠倒，他和蓝忘机双手十指交扣着，目光也交缠着，只要一想到是蓝忘机，魏婴便幸福地浑身战栗，想要尖叫出来，他奢望了太久太久，如今这人的眼里终于有了自己，那便要叫他身上的每一寸也都牢牢记着自己。魏婴的动作渐渐地快了起来，两个人的气息都紊乱了，蓝忘机只觉得那温热的内里绞着他，连魏婴握着他的指尖都敏感起来。

蓝忘机挣开魏婴的手，一把握住了他身前仰着的粉嫩小柱子，魏婴一声轻叫，后处便是猛的一收，直把毫无防备的蓝忘机绞得一惊。蓝忘机一手握着那小柱子搓揉，一手扶着魏婴的腰身上下，魏婴那叫声顿时化成了一团团软软糯糯的哼哼，很快身子也软了下来，只随着蓝忘机的动作颠簸，嘴里喃喃地唤着“帝君，帝君”。

原本只要是蓝忘机，魏婴便自毁九成功力，像当日真身的模样洗一洗澡都能洗得脱了力，更别说像今日这番前后都被他捉住了折腾。那快&感来得凶猛极了，魏婴根本无力招架，不过是几下子的功夫，便尖叫着缴了枪械出来。

魏婴一时脱力便软得像个乌鱼一般大口喘着气趴在蓝忘机身上，引得蓝忘机不住笑了起来，吻了吻他的额头，拿了块帕子擦了擦手上的浊&物。

等魏婴稍稍缓了缓神，便发现蓝忘机又是一副想要抽身而去的模样。“不行!”魏婴叫了起来。

“什么不行？今日不能再弄了，快睡吧。”蓝忘机说着便作势要抱魏婴下来。

魏婴急起来了，这人怎么每次都这样，哪有这样半途而废的，那该有多难受！便狠命地死死抱住蓝忘机的肩膀不撒手。

“魏婴！”蓝忘机拍了拍他的背道，“别闹了，等你身子好些了再弄吧。”

“帝君，哪有你这样的！”魏婴犟道，“我不下来！”

“啧，”蓝忘机被魏婴撒泼胡闹的样子逗笑了道，“我哪样了？应该是哪有你这样的！快下来。”

“不下来，帝君这样不舒服的！”魏婴道，依旧牢牢扒着蓝忘机的肩膀不撒手，腿缠在蓝忘机的身上，连尾巴都四处缠着蓝忘机。

“再不下来我把你拍回原形了啊。”蓝忘机压低了声音唬他。

“啊啊不要！”魏婴下意识的撒手护住后脑，等发现自己松了手，蓝忘机已经抱着自己的腰就要把自己提起来了。情急之下，魏婴一使力，那还裹着蓝忘机的后处一下抽了紧，只听得蓝忘机一声有些沙哑的呻&吟，从耳边略了过去，而提着他腰的手也一时没了力气。魏婴灵光一闪，忙使着巧劲蠕动起来，果然片刻，那刚才还要将自己提起来的双手，改变了初衷，不由自主地抱紧了自己。

“魏婴……你……”蓝忘机的声音有些重又有些哑。

魏婴一下吻住蓝忘机想要再说什么的唇，把那些个带着喘息的话语都吞下肚去。魏婴上下起伏着，紧紧裹着蓝忘机的那处像是不停的允&吸&揉&搓着他，揉碎了蓝忘机心里最后的一丝清明。

蓝忘机抱着魏婴一个翻身，握着他的双手将他按压在了榻上，亲吻变得有些狂乱，而腰腹的动作也大开大合起来，方才举案齐眉般的温柔欢好开始像是一种占有，仿佛想要把这身下的人儿全部揉到自己的身体里去，想要整个儿吞下肚去。

“魏婴……”蓝忘机的声音哑的不成样子，那低沉的呼唤夹杂在炙热的吻里，让魏婴措手不及。刚刚才到过的身体变得无比敏感，而这样剧烈的穿透真是要了他的命。

不过就是命而已，只要是蓝忘机想要，那便给他。

春日深夜的一方软帐里，温度高得像是燃了暖炉，那轻软纱帐随着某种节奏轻轻舞动，不时有一两声糯软的喘息或是低沉的耳语顺着纱帐的缝隙溜了出来，染红满园春光夜色。

蓝忘机第二日醒来的时候，太阳早就升起来了，蓝忘机下意识的低头看看怀里，那小狐狸缩成一小团，蜷在他的怀里。依旧是狐狸性子，即使变成了人形，还是喜欢这么蜷曲着睡觉，脑袋从来不挨着枕头。蓝忘机害怕吵醒他，便没有起身，只是静静地看着他熟睡的脸，仔细地看着他的每一根睫毛，还好，脸色不错，至少不会又病了。

蓝忘机是极后悔的，昨夜里自己最后还是失了自制，弄得他狠了，真担心他刚刚才好起来的身子会不会又反复起来。可是又很奇怪的，心底却有种说不出来的舒畅，这小狐狸眼角挂着一滴要落不落的泪水，长发凌乱小脸绯红娇&喘连连的模样实在叫他心底奇痒而难以抗拒，只想欺负得他更狠些，叫他哭出声来。

蓝忘机暗自摇了摇头，清醒一下胡思乱想的头脑，哪能这样？自是要好好疼惜他，不能再让他受一点伤痛。蓝忘机叹了口气，自己是不是魔障了。

蓝忘机就这么胡思乱想的看着魏婴直看了快一个时辰，魏婴才开始哼哼着醒来，蓝忘机见他微微睁了睁眼，往自己怀里蹭了蹭，又眯上了眼睛。

蓝忘机笑着伸手捏了捏魏婴睡饱了微微透红的小脸，道：“醒了？”

魏婴这才睁开眼睛抬头看他，一双大眼睛清亮极了，一笑，又弯成了新月，拖着嗓子糯声道：“帝君……”

蓝忘机心头一暖，那个见着他便笑盈盈的魏婴又回来了，从前他出门回殿里，哪怕只是跑开一会儿，再回来时，魏婴都会蹦蹦跳跳笑脸相迎，就像是他只要回来，便是一件喜事一般。这样想来，当时自己一时情急抛下魏婴避而不见，魏婴该是有多么伤心，只怪自己当时真是蠢的没药救。

蓝忘机伸手抱住了魏婴，低头在他额上一吻道：“累到了吧？”

魏婴却是咯咯地笑了起来道：“不累不累，舒服得连我姓甚名谁都不知道了。”

“傻狐狸。”蓝忘机笑道，又伸手轻轻拧了拧魏婴的鼻子。

“你若觉得还行的话，那就起来好么？”蓝忘机道，“今天我们有许多事要做呢。”

“好啊！”魏婴快活地抱着蓝忘机好一阵蹭。

两人边起床梳洗蓝忘机边道：“今日要和四周的邻里打个招呼，也要把书院的牌子给挂上，再去买些日常的用物，还有喂饱你这小狐狸的吃食。”

魏婴听到吃食，就傻笑起来，魏婴突然觉得他的快乐无比简单，只要有蓝忘机又有鱼，便赛过做神仙，其实只要蓝忘机就可以了，因为只要有蓝忘机，自然就有了鱼。

两人梳洗完，便来到书房，蓝忘机摊开一张横幅的大纸，又取了一只最大号的羊毫，瞧了瞧魏婴道：“你说我们这书院叫什么名字好？”

魏婴正磨着墨，听得问他便抬起头眨着两只大眼睛瞧着蓝忘机道：“名字自然是帝君想啦，我如何能比帝君想得好？”

蓝忘机笑了起来道：“哪里的事，你这般聪明。”说着倒也是微微侧过头想了想，提笔蘸了蘸墨，在那纸上挥毫写下四个大字“无羁书院”。

魏婴好奇地看着蓝忘机写完这四个字，轻声念了一边，想了想又道：“帝君，为什么叫无羁书院呢？”

蓝忘机眉毛微微一抬，半笑地看着魏婴道：“你猜呢？”

魏婴倒是一时猜不出为什么叫无羁书院，但刚才蓝忘机微微抬眉的模样真是好看极了，若是昨夜里他也这么冲着自己抬眉，自己今天早上定是还要多睡死两个时辰。

蓝忘机见魏婴不知想什么想得分了神，便用那毛笔极快速地在魏婴鼻尖上一点道：“想什么呢？”

魏婴叫着跳起来，慌忙揉了揉鼻尖把那墨点擦去道：“想不出来便要被画花脸么？”

蓝忘机笑了起来道：“想不出来就不告诉你了。”


End file.
